


Demise

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding, M/M, MTMTE, Nudity, Post-War, Spark Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2868413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his spark failing, Prowl isn't sure how long he'll remain alive. Jazz finds a way to fix the problem, Only his solution is temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert for MTMTE!
> 
> Things may seem happy now, but things will take a turn for the worst eventually. I apologize in advanced.

"I'm dying."

Jazz's eyes widened in shock at the words coming from the enforcer.

"W-what?" He stammered. "How?"

Prowl sighed and ran his servos down his faceplates. "Ratchet said that my spark is giving out. Slowly."

"I... I'm sorry, Prowl." Jazz looked to the floor before looking back up into Prowl's blue optics. "Is there anything I can do."

Shaking his head, Prowl sighed and took a step closer to Jazz. "Is just want a friend. We've always been close. During the war and even through the ugly aftermath."

"Of course, Prowler," Jazz gave a sad attempt at a smile. "I'm with ya to the end."

Prowl smiled lightly at the only friend he had through the war and pulled the mech into an embrace. "I'm headed to stasis."

"I'm coming with you," Jazz insisted as he looked into the mech's eyes. "I'm not leaving your side, Prowler."

"We're better off being bonded," Prowl grumbled as he walked toward his quarters.

Jazz watched the mech as he sat at the end of his berth. What Prowl had said gave Jazz an idea. Being that they had been close friends since the beginning of war, now was their opportunity to bond. The only set back being Prowl's failing spark. If they were to bond and Prowl were to die soon after, the aftermath could very well kill Jazz from the separation of the two.

Scoffing, Jazz ignored his own hesitation and approached Prowl with a smile. "Bond with me."

Prowl simply quirked an eyebrow and looked up at the mech before him. "Jazz, why? I'm not going to be here with you forever."

"But whatever time you have left, I want to be with you ever second until the very end."

Silence fell between the two until Prowl finally broke the long silence between them. "Let me sleep on it."

Nodding, Jazz took a spot on the berth and draped an arm around Prowl when he laid back. Jazz pressed a kiss against Prowl's neck cables as he pulled the mech against him and held him protectively against his chest.

"Sleep well, Prowler," Jazz said quietly as the praxian drifted into stasis.

As the night cycle progressed, Prowl would stir from his stasic. At one point, the enforcer sat up with his spark pounding against its casing in which he began to panic. The mech knew almost immediately that his spark was beginning to fail as his chest began to tighten.   
Jazz, now fully alert, grasped Prowl's servo tightly and made sure the mech kept his eyes on him.

"J-jazz," Prowl's intakes heaved as his spark rate began to decrease. "I-i'm scared, jazz," coolant began to pool from the enforcers eyes.   
Jazz's mind raced to find a solution as Prowl's condition decreased rapidly. The only thing he could think of was jumping the Praxian's spark with his own. It could kill them both, but if it meant keeping Prowl alive he'd risk anything.

"Hold on, Prowl," Jazz rushed to find the manual hatch for Prowl's spark chamber. When he found it, Prowl's chest plates separated. His dying blue spark was revealed to Jazz only to find even more.

Quickly, Jazz separated his own chest plates and pulled Prowl into him. Their sparks met and immediately, Jazz brought new life to the fading blue spark.

"Ah, Jazz!" Prowl arched against the mech and wrapped his arms around him in attempt to be closer.

"I gotcha," Jazz panted as he was battered with their combined energy and emotion.

With their optics meeting, Jazz leaned in and kissed Prowl deeply as he held him as close as possible. Prowl returned the kiss in earnest and held to the mech - now his bond - tightly.

"Jazz," Prowl panted. "I love you."

Just as Prowl spoke those words, both mechs overloaded and clung to each other tighter, riding out the waves and prolonging their overlaod. In the afterglow, Jazz stroked over Prowl's cheek plate with his thumb and gave the mech a stunning smile.

"I love you, Prowler. Or should I say bond mate," Jazz chuckled and gave the enforcer a chaste kiss.

 

"And that's how we bonded," Jazz concluded his story with a nod to Ratchet.

The medic stared at Jazz for a moment before grumbling a reply and turning back to his work. "You could have spared me the detail."

"Sorry, doc," Jazz shrugged as he stepped toward the door. "You wanted to know the whole story."

"Get out," came the short reply as Ratchet proceeded to pick up the wrench that was on his work bench.

Jazz tensed and made and hasty retreat, running right into his bond mate in the process.

"Hello to you too," Prowl smiled as he steadied his mate. "I was just going to our quarters to see if you were there."

"I was just getting off duty when Ratchet wanted to see me."

Prowl nodded and walked with his mate down the hall. "I hope your shift went better than mine," the mech grumbled.

Stopping, Jazz glanced up at Prowl. "What happen?"

"Megatron," Prowl growled. "The fragger got off death row and is now Co captain of the Lost Light."

Jazz simply shrugged and continued walking toward their shared quarters. "The mech changed."

"Whose side are you on?"

"My own," Jazz grinned back at his mate.

"Fragger," Prowl rolled his eyes. "You sound like Bumblebee."

"Thank you. Now get in here and take a shower with me. No armor either."

Prowl perked up and looked up at Jazz's lust filled optics. "Yes, sir."


End file.
